


it's consuming me

by shigudie



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigudie/pseuds/shigudie
Summary: 用词相当直白，包含各种play与恶趣味，ooc飞起，两个人都有点黑。一个对彼此独占欲都极强的病态故事，可惜笔力耐心都太差，删了很多有意义的单词，整个意境完全没有表现出来。BGM：《it’s consuming me》/《漩涡》麻烦代入歌词意境食用！





	it's consuming me

The thought of you is consuming me

Wherever I am

Whatever I do

The thought of you

Is consuming me

Your eyes

蔡程昱有一双易流泪的眼睛。眼角通红，眼神涣散迷离，过分激烈的快感使他的眼睛无法聚焦，被阵阵钝痛与浑身酥麻的舒适激出的泪水断断续续的流出，弄得他眼前一片模糊——正如身下迟迟得不到抚慰的阴茎，前端可怜地渗出点点粘稠液体，蹭到龚子棋的小腹上。他被顶得太猛烈，叫声脆弱动听，睫毛颤抖，强撑着勾住龚子棋脖子索吻，被人一点点舐去泪珠，沿着鼻梁亲到人中，交换一个湿咸纠缠的吻。

在舞台上的他目光纯粹，眼神明亮得惊人。他和自己说话时的眼睛静静流露出一种清纯诱人而不自知的气息，事情发展到这一步，是谁的错？明明是他让他躲不过。

Your skin

台州水土养人。龚子棋的皮肤相当白，长期锻炼的身材堪称上帝最完美的造物，宛若一尊天神——蔡程昱跪在他的腿间，用柔软敏感的舌尖把腹肌舔舐得水光潋滟，指尖描摹翅膀的纹样，脑内这样混沌想着。圣洁的翅膀憩在这充满欲望之处，让人忍不住纵身投入这欲望漩涡。再往下，他拉下裤边，脸颊蹭到了耻毛，扑面而来的属于龚子棋的气息让头脑又昏涨了几分。龚子棋的手贴紧他裸露在外的雪白后颈，往下诱导性地摁了摁，示意他继续。

Your smile

上海的九月还是太热，下午的军训内容被临时改成两个方阵拉歌。龚子棋前面的男生不幸被点中学号，走到两个方阵中间，拿着十块钱的喇叭唱出了八百块演唱会的质量。在一片掌声中那个男生回到树荫下面坐下，可能感受到了后面的龚子棋的视线，转过头疑惑地冲龚子棋笑了一下。

下一个上去唱歌的是个女生。在《泡沫》的副歌中，龚子棋和前面的男生聊了起来，并在一曲结束后互换了微信。

Your feet

龚子棋握住蔡程昱的脚踝往两边拉开，迫使身下人的腿张得更开，一次进到最深处。他的脚踝又白又细，一只手堪堪圈住，在自己的手中不安分地挣扎颤抖，拼命地想挣脱逃离。而等几次大开大合都狠狠碾过那个送人直上高潮的点，蔡程昱完全被操开了，整个人沉溺在性欲的极度欢愉中，脚趾舒展，脚后跟随着抽动一下一下点在龚子棋后背上。

Your hands

龚子棋的手指节分明，指甲修剪整齐，甚至比一般的女孩子的手都白皙。他的手如他的人，无论在何处都如鱼得水——握话筒，戴拳套，弹钢琴，或是握着谁的手，搂住谁的腰。

My hands on you

三个月的录制已进行了四分之三，蔡程昱第一次在舞台上、在镜头里拥抱了龚子棋。

Your heart

我的心脏在一分钟内喊出70次“我活着”。

但是和你在一起会稍微加快一些脚步，喊出110次“我爱你”。

Your tenderness

他接过旁边的人递来的纸巾，低头擦拭发烫的通红眼角，突然被人拥进怀中。头抵着白衬衫，熟悉的味道温柔地托着他、包裹着他。龚子棋轻轻拍着他的后背作无声的安慰，蔡程昱吸了吸鼻子，站起来环住龚子棋的腰，下巴放在他肩膀上，紧紧相依，仿佛能听到彼此的心跳。

Your touch

从十指缱绻相扣到一寸寸抚摸过白生生的手臂，再到胸口的温玉，到柔软平坦的小腹。托起他的腿弯，从脚尖开始亲吻。

Your friends

他和朋友去滑雪。

他和朋友去看电影、打电玩。

他和朋友合演一部音乐剧。

他在朋友的宿舍里喝可乐、聊天。

他和朋友兼室友做了一个双人采访，互相配合发了微博。

他在歌手的舞台上把之前和朋友合作过的歌又唱了一遍。

他给朋友作词。

他永远把一个朋友兼前辈挂在嘴边，和那位前辈一起上歌手。

他们放下手机，手机屏幕里是对方的微博界面，满屏的对方与对方的朋友，唯独没有自己的任何一点身影。然后他们相拥入眠。

Your family

他的艺术熏陶。他的相依为命。

Your food

2016年的1月，龚子棋度过在大学的第一个生日。礼物不少，在拳击手套、护腕、小工艺品、一盆多肉中，他抽出一个礼品袋——里面有两盒不同口味的歌斐颂生巧。他从没和别人提过自己喜欢甜食，尤其是冬季限定的生巧。虽然巧克力是礼物的常规选项，但是——是谁送的？

然后他在礼盒中看到一张贺卡，上面的落款一笔一划。

Your books

龚子棋大一寒假把《龙族》和《鬼吹灯》找来看了一遍。

Your movies

身为铁人的死忠粉，蔡程昱大一寒假把DC的电影按宇宙时间线从头到尾看了一遍。

Your music

声歌与音乐剧。

电音与Hip-hop.

Your muscles

门外是给他送花的粉丝，而刚从舞台上下来的小歌剧演员被他的男朋友抵在门板上抽插。支撑点除了托住他臀部的手掌，就只剩下那根钉在屁股里滚烫的阴茎。他修长的双腿缠在龚子棋腰上，双手紧紧搂住他的脖子，如溺水者抓住水面上唯一一块浮木。羞耻感令他满面潮红，不敢发出呻吟，发着抖凑到龚子棋耳边央求他不要在这里做，外面会听见。他不依不饶地又顶了两下，双臂一发力，把怀中在情欲里挣扎的男孩抱到沙发上，开始又一轮更激烈的操干。

Your hair

聚餐完已经快零点，几个人顶着冷风站在台阶上等里面结账的。蔡程昱站在比自己低一阶的台阶上和李琦聊天，从这个角度能看见头顶的小发旋。他的头发又软又蓬，不做发型时就这样耷拉下来，显得很乖。

Your secret places

蔡程昱的胸口有一颗痣。解开一颗扣子露出锁骨与那条他从未摘下的项链，两股复古绳子中间的那颗格外显眼。带着花边的洁白礼服衬得那片肌肤更白，一片未经开拓的处子之地。很多时候，未经人事的纯情总与性欲和诱惑挂钩。一株含苞待放的花，渴望着爱液的浇灌。

Your closeness

拍大合照时蔡程昱站的位置有些偏，稍不注意便会掉下台子。龚子棋比他高一个台阶，从后面搂住他，手臂放松地挂在他胸前，一边喝咖啡一边贴在他耳边，用他受不住的鼻音同他说话，男中音的一把温柔嗓子附在耳边更显低沉。龚子棋突然咬了一下他耳垂又舔了舔，感受到怀中之人突然的僵硬，低声笑起来。

周围长枪短炮的相机，他们私密暧昧的举动暴露在无数镜头无数眼睛里，可能被不止一部相机拍到。而蔡程昱在周围全是拥挤人群的大厅内，大腿根控制不住地颤抖，可耻地被这一下舔得半硬。他堪堪调整好表情，随着摄影师的示意向罪魁祸首靠过去，在一片“茄子”声中，贴着龚子棋露出笑容，实际上全身血液已为他而沸腾。

Your distance

最后一组演唱的伴奏停止时，蔡程昱便冥冥之中意识到了什么。余笛和洪之光向龚子棋示意，较年轻的后辈点点头，向首席位缓慢而笃定地走来。

龚子棋的目光落在蔡程昱身上，却在经过方书剑位置时猛地把脚撤了回来，与他的搭档握手、交换席位——中间还有一个略显僵硬仓促的拥抱。蔡程昱抿抿嘴，看了一眼龚子棋放在方书剑后背上的手，脸上看不出什么别的神情。他也被前辈换了下来，走下台阶，坐在了另一侧的替补席位。

Your problem

蔡程昱有轻微的口欲滞留，每日至少要从龚子棋那索取一个湿咸又带来轻微窒息感的吻才心安。他柔软的嘴唇与独特的气息令人着迷，给他一针安慰剂又令他中毒更深，一步一步走向无可救药的深渊。

Your troubles

一月底他终于闲下来，把第六期的蔡程昱直播看了。屏幕中裹着军绿色大衣的男孩语气轻松地提起大二的那次破音，弹幕满屏的“哈哈哈哈哈哈”，他只是看着屏幕淡淡的笑，接着看节目。

他过于平淡地掀开那心头上一道疤，仿佛和那半年久久走不出来、自构牢笼的不是一个人。那时的蔡程昱喝下一口啤酒，突然冒出一句：“子棋，你说我如果当初不选择这条路，现在会不会就没有这么痛苦了。”

一道坎，走过去就是云淡风轻，走不过去就是万劫不复。

Your sweat

上海的夏日夜晚，龚子棋把蔡程昱压在上音附近一间旅馆的门上亲。两人都是刚下晚课急不可耐地跑过来，汗津津的皮肤黏在一起，热风从窗户灌进来。

Your tears

最后一期的他不知不觉中已满面泪水，执意把告别的话说完，声音颤抖带着哭腔，而坐在下面默默注视的他也未察觉到自己鼻头一酸。

Your spit

他们在琴房、熄灯后的宿舍门口、无人经过的夜间小道、空无一人的更衣室接过无数次吻。两人的气息都格外长，却总是亲得你分外纠缠、难舍难分，上瘾一样地索取对方的津液，仿佛要把对方的柔软嘴唇温热口腔吻碎然后拆吃入腹，最后总以一方的轻微窒息而告终。

Your occupation

龚子棋把蔡程昱压在身下，掰开大腿托住腿弯，完全勃起的阴茎被宽大的T恤遮住一半，底下是仿佛感知到危险、紧张得一张一合的穴口，又带着点诡异的期待。他伏下身啃咬吸吮紧绷着的大腿内侧，在从未见过日光的雪白之处留下牙印与殷红的吻痕，低声宣告主权：“这里是我的，”往上亲吻翕动的穴口，灵活的舌尖伸进已经做好被侵犯准备的内里搅动，又抬起身亲吻被T恤遮盖住的、已经洇湿一小块的顶端，引得蔡程昱一阵细碎呜咽，继续道，“这里和这里，也是我的。”

Your protection

“假的。”

“他是我哥们儿，我们都是直男，根本不会搞这些事。”

Your brutality

龚子棋用食指和中指呈剪刀状撑开瑟缩的穴口，露出泛着水光的嫩红色软肉，粗暴地直接将半管润滑剂挤了进去，猛然的冰凉异物感惊得蔡程昱一声惊叫。他直接伸入三根手指抠挖，轻车熟路地向上摁到敏感点并反复戳弄那一点。持续的高潮直接逼得蔡程昱硬得流水的阴茎吐出白浊的精液，射完后可怜地疲软下去。作为提前射精的惩罚，他的两瓣臀肉分别被掌掴了两下，第二下挨着渴望被填满的穴口，激得那张小嘴差点含不住润滑的液体，一片水光潋滟。

Your dark

渴望将彼此据为己有的灵魂，连自己都感到唾弃。

Your light

他们生来属于舞台，他们是舞台上最明亮的光。

Your cock

健身房的更衣室隔间里，龚子棋把蔡程昱抵在墙上，从后面一寸一寸地进入他。隔着一道门的外面有人聊天，隔壁有人窸窸窣窣的换衣服声，蔡程昱含住他的两根手指以免呻吟出来，被叠叠海浪般的快感逼红了眼角。他跪在更衣室的软长凳上，夹紧龚子棋硬长炙热的阴茎，被一下下的浅出深入照顾到了那个令人疯狂的点，柔软湿热的舌头被手指不断拨弄。被堵上了上面的嘴，下面的嘴也没来由的更敏感，又湿又紧，止不住的收缩，舒服得抽插着他的东西又涨大了一圈。

Your cock

第六期录制结束的当晚，蔡程昱一言不发，紧闭着嘴，单手摁住龚子棋的肩膀，生涩而性急地往下坐。头部刚进去他便受不住了，双腿颤抖腰部肌肉紧绷，之前自己草草弄的扩张不太够，一时间又疼又难耐，下唇咬得发白就是硬扛着不出声，咬着牙一寸寸往下坐。

龚子棋知道他心里难受，抬起身细碎地亲吻他胸口，一只手揉弄着臀部的软肉、一只手放在他腰上帮他放松。他一不留神分散了注意力，腰部失力，猛然整根吃了进去。两人一瞬都爽得说不出话。太深了，太深了——前所未有的痛与快感把他从低迷的情绪里拉出来一点，又将他卷进另一个万劫不复的漩涡。穴内相当紧，无数张嘴吸吮包裹着阴茎，严丝合缝地贴着，他闭上眼睛甚至都能感受到上面的青筋脉络。

他终于忍不住眼泪，大颗大颗饱含复杂情绪的泪珠顺着脸颊滑落，凑过去索吻，哭腔嘶哑：“快操我。”

Your laughter

龚子棋被临时主持人马佳逗得笑到向后仰，两个人一边拍大腿一边哈哈哈哈哈，笑得特开心。

旁边造型做好了的阿云嘎听到声音问他看什么呢，这声音有点耳熟。蔡程昱摁灭手机屏幕，笑了笑：“没什么。”

Your scream

蔡程昱在床上总是被操到说不出话，连呻吟都细碎难捱。他仰着头露出脆弱的布满红痕的脖颈，宛若一只濒死的白天鹅被快感淹没，身体与心都被填满灌溉。漂亮的呻吟与小动物一样的呜咽从喉咙里发出，汇成一把小钩子钩住龚子棋的灵魂，剥夺他所剩无几的神智。

Your needs

“十八岁成人礼，你要什么礼物？”

我要你身边至始至终只有我一个。

“哎？其实我现在也没有特别想要的东西……要不你请我去吃北区的油爆虾吧？”

Your fun

他一本正经地和其他三个人讲舞台创意，笑得倒在床上。他在游戏中频频取胜，引得全体笑倒在地。

他一本正经地模仿前辈唱歌的表情。他与好友一起欢快地跳起甩鞋舞。他浓重的南方口音。

Your peace

去往上海的路上行驶平稳，凌晨一点的高速路上车辆不多。蔡程昱靠在龚子棋肩膀上浅睡，一头卷毛轻柔地蹭过他脖颈。

Your war

“我和你是河两岸 永隔一江水”

“O bella ciao bella ciao bella ciao ciao ciao”

“Ven canta sueña cantando  
Vive soñando el nuevo sol ”

Your gifts

他的金色男高音。他生来就该在这片领域飞驰、闯出一片洒满金色晨光的新天地。

Your dreams

茱莉亚学院。

纽约大学。

Your past

台州的少年与母亲争论许久，终于彼此后退一步，报了上音的音乐剧系。

宿州的少年在最后一节音乐课上被老师带走了，开始接触属于他的未知的领域。

Your future

“以后你会成为谁？”

“以后你会成为谁？”

“歌剧演员？”

“荧幕上的新生代演员？”

“在茱莉亚读研的高材生？”

“在全国各大剧院主演音乐剧？”

“而那时我在你的何处？”

“而那时我在你的何处？”

“如果我不能将你据为己有，那谁也别想。”

“如果我不能将你据为己有，那谁也别想。”

Your beauty

他如灰扑扑冬日里的太阳。

他如造物主对这个世界最后的馈赠。

Your ugliness

无时无刻不在滋生发酵的嫉妒与扭曲爱意，叫他灵魂丑陋。

Your truth

“是谁在吞没谁也奈何，是谁被卷入谁红颜祸。”

Your lies

“谁能凭爱意将富士山私有？”

The thought of you is consuming me

It was never mine

It was never be

The thought of you

Is consuming me

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读到这里的你！
> 
> 几句歌词出处不想单独标了，涉及歌曲除了那两首BGM，还有《Toy Soldiers》（Marianas Trench唱的），《富士山下》。


End file.
